Truth or Dare
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: A little game can strick up two relationships! BBxRAE,ROBxSTAR


Truth or Dare

"Hey anyone wanna play a game?" Cyborg yelled up to the rest of the team, who where in the kitchen.

"Sure." Robin sat down on the couch.

"I wish to play as well." Star's English has improved over the years. She sat down next to Robin.

"Count me in." Beast Boy plopped down on one of the sofas. Everyone turned to Raven who was sitting down on one of the stoles reading a book.

She looked over the top of her book.

"No thank you." She sat up still reading her book, and walked in the direction of her room.

"Oh come on Rae! It'll be fun!" Beast Boy yelled for her. She stopped and looked at him.

"No." She contuined to walk.

"Well then will you come sit in here with use?" He asked. She stopped reading and turned around to go into the living room.

"Fine." Raven sat down in one of the chairs.

"Will you play?" Beast Boy was pushing it.

"Depends on what you're playing." Raven said.

They all looked at Cyborg.

"Truth or Dare." He said proudly. Beast Boy looked back at Raven.

"I'll play if you clean out the drains for me." Raven knew he would never do that.

"I will if you play." Beast Boy hated cleaning out the drains but he wanted Raven to play the game. She was shocked. She thought he wood say no.

"Fine." Raven leaned back in the chair.

"Alright I'll go first. Beast Boy truth or dare?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"Dare." BB answered quickly. Cyborg had an evil grin on his face.

"I dare you to kiss Raven. Right on the lips." Cyborg hung his head high in the air.

One of the lights in the hallway blew out. The only thing really going through her mind was…

'Oh my god! Oh my god!' Beast Boy got up and walked over to where Raven was sitting.

"Sit up for me Rae." BB said in a seductive voice. She sat up a little. Beast Boy got down on his knees. He put a hand behind her head. Raven's breathing became more fast. He leaned in and kissed her. He closed his eyes, and Raven felt her eyes closing as well. She placed her arms around his neck.

Everyone watched them. Cyborg couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright that's good." Cyborg said pulling Beast Boy away from her. Raven collapsed back in the chair.

"BB your turn." Cyborg said when he put Beast Boy back into his seat.

"Alright." Beast Boy threw one last glance at Raven who was redder than a tomato.

"Star truth or dare?" Raven thank the gods he didn't pick her. Star thought for a moment.

"Truth." Beast Boy thought of what he should ask her.

"Do you love Robin?" He asked. Star started to blush just as red as Raven.

"Um… yes." Star answered quietly.

"Was that a yes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Star repeated. She looked at Robin who was grinning widely at her.

"Your turn Star." Star snapped back to reality.

"Robin, truth or dare?" Star asked him.

"Dare." He answered. She leaned over and whispered it into his ear.

"I dare you to take me into your room and make love to me." Star pulled back and was still blushing except now she was blushing more redder.

"Hey you have to say it out loud." Cyborg complained.

"We'll tell you in the morning." Robin said. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

"I don't want to know." Beast Boy said as he got the hint. Now it was just the three of them.

"Alright I'll go. Beast Boy truth or dare?" Cyborg asked him for the second time today.

"Dare." Beast Boy answered. Cyborg pulled him closer and whispered his dare into his ear.

"I dare you to grab Raven's chest." Cyborg pulled back and was smiling an evil smile.

"Dude she's gonna kill me." Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"What?" Raven had a feeling that it had something to do with her.

"Do it or you will see some privet stuff outside." Cyborg crossed his arms. Beast Boy gave a death glare to him before he got up and went behind Raven's chair.

She sat up and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just sit back. It's better if I stand behind you." Raven did as she was told. She sat back in the chair. Beast Boy took one last deep breath and grabbed Raven's breasts with both hands. Raven blushed harder. She came back to reality and relized what he was doing. She removed his hands and turned around to attack him.

"There I did it!" Beast Boy yelled and ran for his life, with Raven right behind him.

Cyborg chuckled before he got up and went past Robin's room. Something made him stop. He put his ear up to the door. He could her moans of pleasure coming from within the room. He immediately withdrew his head and ran back to his room. He tried to cleanse his mind of what he just heard. He started hooking up the machines to him.

"Robin and Star having…. Eww!" was the last thing he said before trying to get sleep.

Back with Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven finally caught up to him. She pushed him into his room.

"Pleas Rae before you…" Raven cut him off with her lips meting his. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

They pulled away gasping for air.

"I love you. If you didn't already know." Beast Boy said breathlessly. Raven gave a small chuckle.

"I love you too." Raven looked up into is green orbs. He bent down and kissed her again but more passionately.

That night more than one couple made love……………………….. if you know what I mean.

THE END

A/N: hope you all like! 


End file.
